


Imitación

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Psst… ¿escuchaste?</p><p>-No… ¿qué?</p><p>-Dicen que Hamada es gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitación

-Psst… ¿escuchaste?

-No… ¿qué?

-Dicen que Hamada es gay.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si… y no solo eso, dicen que se a acostado con un montón de chicos y…

-¿Y qué?

-Y que, casualmente, todos se parecen a Izumi.

El rumor corre como la pólvora por el Instituto Nishiura. Cada vez que lo escucha, Kousuke tiene ganas de golpear a alguien (si es rubio, de ojos oscuros, piel clara y un poco alto, mucho mejor). ¡¿Qué mierda tiene que ver el con los chicos que se tira el imbécil de Yoshirou?!

Cansado, va hablar con el rubio tarado a su casa mas, al llegar a esta, ve que del lugar sale un chico muy parecido a él (aunque en vez de azules, sus ojos son celestes y es ligeramente más bajo). Izumi lo mira ligeramente sorprendido, mas el chico sonríe burlonamente.

-¿Tu debes ser el amigo de Yoshirou-chan, cierto?- Le dice en un tono que, para Izumi, es bastante extraño. Mas cuando Kousuke va a contestar, la puerta vuelve a abrirse y de esta sale Hamada con un bolso.

-¡Oi, Kintarou-kun, no olvides tu…! Izumi- Dice pasmado el animador. El tal Kintarou ríe ligeramente.

-Yo creo que me voy. Gracias por alcanzarme mi bolso, Youshiro-chan- Se despide el muchacho, yéndose.

Los otros dos quedan en silencio (uno muy incómodo, por cierto) durante unos segundos. Hamada abre la boca para decir algo, mas la cierra rápidamente, para luego morderse el labio inferior nervioso.

-Mira Izumi yo… he… ¿quieres pasar?- El susodicho asiente.

Al entraren la residencia de los Hamada, el de ojos azules nota el sillón revuelto y manchada por una sustancia que preferiría no identificar (mas sabe lo que es y algo ruge en su interior).

-Entonces ese tal…- Comienza el menor.

-Kintarou.

-Kintarou, ¿es tu…novio?

-¡No!- Exclama algo horrorizado el animador- No, no, él solo es mi amigo- Los ojos de Izumi se quedan fijos en el sillón y, al notarlo, Hamada palidece- ¡N-no es lo que parece! ¡En serio, nosotros solo…!

-¿Y qué es lo que parece? Yo no estaba pensando en nada.

-Vamos Izumi, no hagas esto más difícil- Suplica el mayor.

-Ho, lo siento, olvidaba que eres una pobre víctima de… ¿qué? ¿Las dote seductivas de un chico de…? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿15?

-T-tiene 14…- Murmura avergonzado el rubio.

-¡Por Dios Hamada! ¡¿Qué eres, un pedófilo?! ¡Tiene tres años menos que tu! ¡Ni siquiera terminó la secundaria baja!

-Es que él…

-¿Él qué?- Pregunta exasperado Izumi.

-Él… bueno… él se parece mucho a… ti- El menor abre los ojos sorprendido, mas luego se enfada y golpea al animador en la cabeza- ¡Auch, eso duele!

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Entonces esos estúpidos rumores son ciertos?! ¡¿Esos de que te acuestas con chicos que se parecen a mi?!- El rubio asiente en silencio y el rostro de Kousuke adopta un tono rojizo- ¡E-eres un imbécil! ¡Tu… tu… tu, imbécil!- Y vuelve a golpearlo. Se quedan unos segundos en silencio.

-Tu… me gustas Izumi- Dice Yoshirou y el menor no podría estar más sonrojado.

-¡E-eres un idiota! Además- Y Kousuke está seguro de que en cuanto diga lo que está por decir, muchas cosas van a cambiar- ¿por qué mierda te quedas con simples imitaciones cuando… cuando puedes tener al… original?- Y el chico siente la vergüenza salir por cada poro de su piel. Hamada lo mira sorprendido.

-Izumi… ¿tu…?- Antes de que el rubio pueda completar la frase, el de ojos azules lo toma por los hombros y lo besa. Es un beso bastante torpe y no dura mucho, pero al separarse Yoshirou siente como el corazón le late a una velocidad de vértigo. Demasiado emocionado para realmente medir sus impulsos, tira al menor sobre el sillón y vuelve a besarlo, mas este lo empuja y lo golpea.

-¡Idiota! ¡Que asco! ¡Acabas de hacerlo con ese chico en el sillón! ¡¿Cómo puedes tirarme ahí?!- Izumi comienza a golpearlo con fuerza.

A pesar de todo, Hamada no puede evitar sonreír. Los otros chicos (porque no solo fue Kintarou) no eran como el de ojos azules. Es decir, físicamente eran muy parecidos, pero no eran SU Kousuke. Porque los otros chicos eran más bien sumisos y muy extrovertidos o, por el contrario, demasiado tímidos.

Pero Kousuke… Kousuke es único. Porque si hay algo que no es Kousuke, eso es sumiso. Si hay algo que al chico no le gusta va ir y te lo va a decir. Y si eres un idiota, te va a golpear. Además, nunca iría gritando a los cuatro vientos sus emociones, pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados ocultando sus sentimientos (como era el actual caso).

Si, los otros chicos solo eran unas simples imitaciones. Pero Kousuke… Kousuke es el original, el único. Su verdadero amor.


End file.
